Raquel' s Wonderland
by Neko 97
Summary: What happens when a girl like me goes into Wonderland that' s full of guns and fighting? I' ll meet each role holder and along the way I experince something I never knew till now...if you want to know read and find out my dears ! Will I stay in this crazy world or try and go home some how? Please check out the poll on my profile please!
1. Kidnapped

Raquel`s Wonderland

All I wanted to do was get some sleep but nnnnooooo. I hade to be brought to a place called Wonderland!

~Flashback~

One bright and sunny afternoon at Paradise Knoll elementary school, there laid a girl with dark brown hair like chocolate in a bright blue dress with a matching bow and stripped light blue and white stockings asleep. Soon enough the 12 year old girl awoke to find her brother sitting beside her calling her name.

"-quel...Raquel! Finally your awake! What were you dreaming about?" Her brother asked.

" I was dreaming about a white rabbit that talks. Strangely he was talking about a game..." I stated

"You wanna play a game?" My 10 year old brother Ryan asked me.

"Nnnnooooo ... I wanna sleep..." I told Ryan sleepily.

" You know if you have a dream about something, it means you want to do that thing! Oooooohhhh what about a card game?! I`ll go get some playing cards!" Ryan sounded excited.

Just let him go... sooner or later he`ll understand that I just want to SLEEP! I thought.

So Raquel laid there hoping to fall asleep when a rabbit in a red plaid vest came out of the bushes and ran up to her yelling

"we`re late! We`re late! Come on Raquel get up! Don`t let the Queen behead us! Get up!" While hopping around her.

She just lay there thinking this was a dream, so the rabbit transformed into a teen with white rabbit ears, white hair, and glasses, then checked his watch. " Come on my dear! Time to go!" The rabbit man told her and then picked her up.

[Raquel`s/my pov]

"Put me down you stupid cosplaying perverted man!" I screamed.

" Not yet my dear!" The man smiled, then threw me down a gigantic hole. When did that hole get there?!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! We`re going to die!" I screamed while falling down head first into the hole.

"We're not going to die yet!" He yelled so I could here him while smiling then grabbed me. What the hell?! If you fall down a hole, aren`t you suppose to die?

As we neared an exit... some how... he grabbed me and we dropped through the hole and landed on a tower. He let me go and I stood up and glared at him as he spoke " My name is Peter White my dear and you are now in Wonderland! Here. Drink this!" Peter told me while handing me a glass vial with a heart lid and a heart engraved under the lid on the vial.

"I ain`t drinking anything! You creep!" I yelled at him. Why would I drink something after he just kidnapped me?! Who would ever do that!

"Since you won`t drink this,-" he started, then poured the liquid that was inside the vial into his mouth and ~KISS ME?!~ forcing me to drink the liquid.

" It seems like I hade to do that by force... this is the potion of hearts- you are now participating in the game since you drank the potion!" he smilingly answered.

All he said after was-if you want to return to your world you need to fill this vial- then jumped off the tower and ran off into the forest below. I HAVE TO get back at him! was my last thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My pov

I ran after him into the woods, but then got lost and wandered around till I found a large mansion.

" Wow... what a cool mansion! I wonder who lives here." I said aloud while walking up to the gate. I heard footsteps so I turned around to find... two boys with axe like weapons... okay?

" Hey brother! Look what I found! A trespasser!" A boy in blue told his brother in red. " What a cute girl! Can we kill her?" The boy in red asked his twin."Well we have nothing better to do so might as well!" The blue one answered.

" We`ll try and make this as pain full as possible so don`t move!" They unisoned. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! Don`t kill me! I`m to young to die now!" I screamed. "Hey what are you two doing! Stop slacking off!" A man with orange hair and -BUNNY EARS?!- came by and asked the two gate keeps. "Who are you might I ask. Are you here to see Blood-or a spy." The bunny eared man asked while looking at me.

" Stupid hare! Can`t you tell she's a trespasser!" The boy in blue yelled at the older man. "Oh so she is... I guess I can try out my new gun on her now." He smiled towards me. Seriously! What`s with these people and weapons?!

Now all of the boys ganged up on me with their weapons ready at will and were about to strick when I turned around and tried to run away from them, but bumped into someone with out even looking. "Elliot! What have I told you about killing people with out me even see them first?" demanded a guy in a white suit,with a black bow,and a black hat. On his hat he had an engraving with a heart/spade/clover/diamond pattern, a card that was 10/6 and roses.

"Young lady, are you okay" he asked while staring down at me. I noticed he had black hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes. "Yes I'm okay. Can you please tell me your name so I may thank you properly?" I questioned while turning my head. "Why not I tell you at the tea party. My dear?" He smiled,then hissed my hand. Some how I have a feeling I shouldn't trust that smile... I thought to myself.


	2. Twins, A March Hare, and The Mad Hatter

Neko 97: "Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for starting to read this story, I love you guys so much! Sorry for this taking so long to post, I hade to revise and re- edit and stuff. (plus school was being VERY ANNOYING!) Anyways- ON WITH THE STORY! (_) "

?: "Onee-san! You forgot to mention us!

Neko 97: "Sorry Dee and Dum!" (cues the Zelda "dah, dah, dah, dddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !) "These are the Tweedle twins! Dee and Dum come here!" (motion for them to come here)

Elliot: "Hey you two! STOP SLACKING OFF!"

Twins: "Shut up you stupid hare! Onee-san is introducing us!"

Elliot: " How many times have I told you guys- I`M NOT A RABBIT! I`M JUST A DOG WITH REALLY LONG EARS!"

Dum: "Yea sure you are~."

Me: " Blood! **_MAKE THEM ALL SHUT UP ALREADY!_**** I`M IN THE MIDDLE OF MY STORY AND THESE GUYS WON`T BE QUITE!" **

Blood: "No. It`s your fault they`re like this."

Me: "Do it or else I`ll make Elliot bring out all carrot stuff~!"

Blood: "Curse you for watch the video of _Omochabako_ _no Kuni no Alice."_

_Me: "Excuse me! _I love that video! Now stop them or else!" (whines while waving arms like a bird flapping their wings in the air)

Blood: "No. Instead I`ll he doing the desclaimer. _**Neko 97 does not own Heart/Clover/Diamond no kuni no Alice.**_

Me: **_"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO! Help mmmmmmmmmmeeeeeee~!"_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As we went to see the mansion`s back yard I noticed red roses every where. The roses were on emerald bushes and some blood red roses inside some (gorgeously engraved inward) roses on glass vases set atop a table with a feast feast fit for a King.

"Here you go onee-san!" The twins smile towards me snapping me outta my admiration or this backyard.

"Thanks!" I started while walking towards the seat they offered me. Blood sat at the top with the boy in red to his left,continuing with me in the center,with his twin in blue beside my left. Elliot sat towards Blood`s right.

"Can you tell me your names please?" I wondered to them all.

"I`m Dee and this is Dum! We`re called the bloody twins!" The one in blue smilingly told me.

"I`m Elliot March! The second in charge of the Hatter`s Mansion!" Elliot smiled delighted.

"Yeah... I remember. He stopped you from shooting me in my temple..." I gave a nervous laugh while pointing to Blood. ...As if on cue Blood started speaking...

"I`m Blood Dupre. Owner and the Mafia boss of the mansion." He told me politely, but bored.

"Blood. Can we eat? I`m really hungry. Pllleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee?" I beggedly whined.

"Once you answer this question. Are you from here, or are you a foreigner." Blood gave me a stern look.

"Well... I was brought here by a guy named Peter White and now I want to get back at him for what he's done to me!" I yelled with a determined face.

"So the stupid prime minister brought you here- that means you're a foreigner." Elliot now said while glaring at me. I flinched at this.

"Stop glaring at mmmmeeee! Meanyyyyy!" I babied.

"Stop being mean to onee-san you stupid hare!" Dum yelled trying to make me feel better.

"Ya you stupid rabbit!" Dee yelled across the table.

"I told you idiots already! I`m NOT A RABBIT!" Elliot screamed ar the twins. " I`m just a dog with really long ears...".

"Sure you are. Blood can we eat now? ~I`m hungry!~" I yelled across to him staring at him with puppy dog eyes while he just smirked at me.

"Sure go ahead." Was his only answer as we all finally ate.

"Yummy!" I cheered as I tried a chocolate chip cookie.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Try this!" Dee and Dum cheered as Dee handed me a glass of lemonade and Dum handed me some strawberries.

I felt like I was in heaven as soon as I saw those. "Yyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy yyyyy!" I squekeled while smiling brightly. "Thanks so much you two!" I cheered while giving them both a big hug.

"Seems like you love strawberries and lemonade!" Dee and Dum glanced at each other while giving each other a evil grin with a mysterious look in the eyes that hade gone unnoticed by me.

"Yup! I super duper qua-drewper-ly love them!" I babyishly smiled.

"Can we feed you a strawberry? Each?" Dee stated up in my face.

"Uuuuummmm...fine. But only one-okay!" I told the twins while blushing very lightly, ...which Blood seemed to notice...(in my head: damn it he saw...[un-happy face])

"Onee-san? Are you okay? You seem distant..." Dee . .

"H-huh? Yea just thirsty. That`s all. Can you just move away from my face? Please." I told Dee, then gave them both a re-assuring smile and grabbing my lemonade that Dee gave me before and took a sip. Yum!

"Can we give you a strawberry now?" Dee pleaded. "Fine, but bring them close so I can see where your fingers are so I don`t bite you. Same to you Dum." I stared at them both while saying plainly.

"Here!" Dum was the first to give me a strawberry. It looked so good! The strawberry was a bright red,perfectly ripe, and when I took a bite the berry was so soft but not to mushey and very juicy. When I finished the berry I told him it was delicious. Now Dee was going to feed me one.

"Here onee-san! Close your eyes and say Aaaaaahhhhhh!" He instructed me and I did so. "Now close you mouth, open your eyes and swallow!" He told.

As I opened my eyes I saw a spoon in my mouth so I pulled in out and swallowed. "Is this chocolate pudding?! You said a strawberry! Lier!" I yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Elliot! Blood! Dum! Didn`t he say a strawberry! He`s a lier. Right!?" I childishly asked hoping they would believe me.

"Don`t get us involved." They said. Blood was sipping his tea,with is eyes closed,while Elliot was eating carrot cake.

"Fine! You bewieve me right Dum?" I whined/ babied/puppy dog eyed hoping to convince him more.

"Uuuuuummmm... right." Dum stared while blushing "she has a point Dee, you did say that. At least I followed her instructions." He stared and stated to his brother.

"Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaatttttt tttt!? Ddddduuuummmmm! Why are you taking her side?!" Dee complained

"-Because. You said only a strawberry and that`s what I did!" Dum yelled to his brother. Now they were having a fight, but I was ignoring them.

"So what`s you name anyway?" Elliot asked curiously.

"My name`s Raquel Munoz Muller and I am 12 years old. My birthdays in July though".

"So your name`s Raquel? Pretty name. July what though? We could celebrate your birthday here if you`d like!" Elliot seemed excited "Or maybe on Halloween!".

"On HALLOWEEN?! That would be awesome! We could dress up in costumes and every thing!" I squealed.

"You like Halloween?" Dee and Dum unisoned and stopped yelling at each other for a minute.

"Of course! I love it! It`s like the best holiday EVER! It`s so much fun! Maybe one day you guys can come to my world at come trick or treating!" That time I sounded really excited. " Ya... one day... I hope..."I sorta whispered while stared down daydreaming with a smile remembering those memories. That is if I ever get back... I thought to myself.

"Raquel? Helllloooooo..." Elliot asked and I just ignored him.

"Mrs." Blood spoke up looking up from his tea.

"Huh? What." I asked, startled, as I turned my head towards him eyes full of curiosity.

"Are you tired? You seem a little sleepy." He just asked me.

"To be honest... yea- a little *yawn*" I told him then.

"Do you want to stay here for the night? We have-" Blood started, but I was sitting in the chair with my head leaning a little down, chocolate eyes closed,asleep.

"Boss she`s already asleep!" Dum whispered loudly but not loud enough to wake me up.

"It seems so." He responsed while now standing and walked towards me. He then picked me up bridal style and brought me inside the mansion to one of the empty rooms and put me in one of the beds. "Good night... Raquel." He whispered in my ear then walked out of the room and closed the door. The time period changed from evening to night.

Later that night...

Dee and Dum snuck into my room when I was fast asleep and snuck into the bed I was sleeping in.

"Good night onee-san." The 12 year old boys whispered as they fell asleep as kids. Dee on the left of the bed, me in the middle, and Dum by they wall.

In Raquel`s dream...

"H-huh... where am I? I could of sworn I was at the tea party..." I said aloud not aware of my surrounding's, and trailed off into thought.

"Hello Raquel~!" I turned around to meet with a man with a pipe who exhaled some smoke. ** . .**

****Neko 97: Thank you for reading guys! I hope you like it, and comments please! If I get about 5 reviews I will continue! Also you guys should look up the song called "Hey Alice" by Rachel Macwhirter! I truely love that song! Also you should read my friends story called `Never Alone` by istormXD. Please review soon! Also working on a Black Butler story! XD. R and R please!


	3. Cute Cheshire Cat and the Amusement Park

Neko 97:Hello my fellow readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!^^ More reviews please! Now R and R!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart/Clover/Diamond/Joker no kuni no Alice**_

* * *

"What the hell...?" I was very confused as to what just happened." Wasn`t I just having tea with the Hatter family?"

"You were, but you fell asleep and the Hatter carried you to one of the spare rooms and now your in a bed with Dee and Dum on either side of you~!" A voice sang out the last word.

"W-what do you mean b-by the-the-that?! Where are you?!" I turned my head to all sides trying to see where the man was,while blushing. 'I could of sworn he was just in front of me!'.

"I was. Raquel~! Above you~!" It sounded like the male`s voice was taunting me. As I looked above me I saw a man with silver hair about up to his shoulders with a gold eye patch over his right eye and he looked...sick...

"Are you okay? You look a little pale...do you want me to take you to a hospital?" I asked him. He just lost all color as I said this.

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooo! You can`t make me!" He screamed in fear with a childish tone. I just thought "what the hell...?".

"I heard that! No need to be rude!" The man pouted.

"Wait- did you just read my mind?! Uh hello! My mind, my thoughts!" I placed my finger directly at his chest ,which has just a little out of my reach so I hade to stand on my tippy-toes, then glared."So get your pretty little head outta my mind before I do it myself!" I threatened.

" U-uh s-sorry!" He replied a little frightened and floated down to the floor so he was now standing in front of me.

"Uh huh! That`s what I thought!" I retaliated.

"Uh actually-" he started and I just growled at him. "Sorry!".

"Your name please?" I asked the man, after a couple of minutes-a little less ticked now.

" Nightmare Gottschalk, I am a incubus. I can read peoples minds as you now and I can visit inside dreams~" Nightmare smirked at me.

Probably a sick incubus too... wait a minute! HE JUST SAID IN A DREAM!I thought. "You`re in my dream?!"

"That you are correct Raquel an-" but he never got to finish his sentence because he started to -cough up blood?!

" Hey Nightmare! Are you okay? H-hey! " I ran up to him worried

" Don`t worry this happens often" Nightmare told me while coughing up blood during the sentence.

"You've got to be kidding me!- Here!" I yelled as I handed him a dark purple silk cloth (A/N:If I ever use that color of the silk,the darkness and shininess like midnight blue, I`ll just call it Midnight Purple) to clean away the blood.

As he was wiping away the blood I saw the world around me shattered into little shards of glass,which held the reflections of us both.

"It seems like your waking up now Raquel. See you-next time…" was the last thing Nightmare told me, before I awoke with some bright light and blurry figures surrounding me.  
***********************************************************

_**As soon as I woke up...**_

"-ther close the shades! They're hurting onee-san." Someone yelled.

As I covered my eyes to block the light from my face I noticed 2 men in about their 20's sitting on the bed beside me. One man had 2 red bobby pins shaped like an X in his hair that clipped his bangs,which looked like the Twins (as in both Dee and Dums) hair. The other man had his hair in a small pony tail with blue elastic holding it together. One man hade blue eyes and the other had red.

"Dee?Dum?Is that you? Why aren't you kids?" I mumbled to them while still 1/2 asleep,rubbing my eyes and yawning like a little girl would when has just awoken.

"Aren`t you wondering why we're adults?" They asked in unison eyes full of curiosity leaning towards me.

"What I`m wondering-is why you woke me up when I was asleep." I now sounded impatient with an angered tone towards them both. We just sat there in silence,while I glared at them both. Finally the confessed.

"Okay,okay... the reason why we woke you up is because we wanted you to met our friend-" Dee sounded excited."- Boris Airay!" They unisoned and Dum ran up to the door and opened it revealing a teen with pink hair a boa and a punk looking attitude.

"Hey! I'm Boris. What's your name?" The cat eared man asked. I just stared at his cat ears adoringly-and he seemed to notice.

"My names Raquel." I answered,my eyes never leaving his ears,while trying to hold in my girly self from just glomping him then and there.

"Do you wanna pet him?" Dum asked noticing me staring at Boris's cat ears. I nodded. "Okay then!" Dee cheered with a smile that looked quite evil,then looked toward Boris. "Hey Boris! Can onee-san pet you?" Dee asked him.

"What? Why! You guys know that I'm not a house cat! Why should I let her pet me?!" Boris sounded annoyed while flaring his arms around in the air.

"Because it'll make onee-san happy!" The boy unisoned. This argument went on for about 5 minutes- Boris refusing and the twins kept on begging him. They even went as far to tie him up- until Boris FINALLY gave in.

"Ugh fine!" Boris answered his facial expressions looking annoyed, but in his eyes I saw some curiosity. As he walked over to the bed and sat on the floor beside me, I started to scratch the inside and outside of his ears by the flap with one hand while scratching the outside of his lower jaw with my other hand. To my surprise he started to purr and rub his head against my legs as a cat would.

"Uh- Boris? Are you okay? You seem to be in a trance or something…" Dee as a kid now asked but Boris ignored him, technically in lala-land.

"Boris~ can I ask you something?" I wondered to the Cheshire cat as I sang out his name and stopped petting him.

"Huh? What did you say, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat that again please?" He told me as he snapped back to reality with a little jump.

"I was going to ask if you're a cat? Since you were in a trance or something and you oddly started to purr..." I stared at him a little weirdly.

"U-uh y-yea. I'm a cat, b-but I started to p-p-purr?" A little tint of pink shown as I he responded to my question,staring down at the floor.

"Yyyyyeeeeeeeaaaahhhh- why? What does it mean?" I turned my head with my index finger on my chin-lost at where this conversation was going.

Boris just looked at the kid versions of Dee and Dum and nodded while blushing but even more red."Oooooooohhhhhhhh~(in a lovey dovey way)! That means that he's in love with you!" The twins unisoned/yelled loudly.

"What's all this racket?!" We heard Elliot stomp up tp the door and kick it down simce it was locked, almost breaking the door to splinters, and it then became silent. Elliot just stared at us 3 then at Boris and then at us,then Boris. This happened for about 2 more times. Elliot shouted ,while taking out his gun that was already loaded, "get out of here you stupid cat!" And started shooting.

"Elliot!" I screamed so loud."Stop shooting this instant! You're going to kill someone!" I sounded both terrified and very mad. "Stop it before I get Blood down here!"

"There`s no need for that milady." A tired Blood was standing behind Elliot makeing him jump. "Now Boris-" he turned towards the fuchsia cat and glared "get out before I get Gowland here. I`m not in the mood to fight at the moment since Raquel just got mad at Elliot. It would be wise to respect her wishes for the time being, so you should be happy."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Leave him here!" I whined like a little kid. "I want to know Mistwr Kitty more!" I then grabbed him off the floor,and put my arms around his waist and hugged him toward my chest. His head was in between my upper chest (if you know what I mean...) and neck,while I was making puppy dog eyes/pouty face.

"But onee-san! He`s from another territory!" The twins whined.

"To bad! Deal with it! I`ve always wanted a pet cat and this is the closest thing I got! Plus I`ve always admired the Cheshire Cat from "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"! So ha!" I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Uh-Raquel? Could you please let go of me?" The Cheshire Cat blushed now trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Wha-oh sorry! " I let go of Boris and stare at the rest of them. Anyways back to the conversation... "If Boris is not welcome here,then I guess I`ll just leave with him. Come on Boris- lets go." I then grab him by the wrist and drag him out the door to the gates of Hatters Mansion.

* * *

_**Once we reached outside...**_

"So which way do we go?" I turned towards Boris, staring at the teen who was leaning ln the gate.

He got up and walked over to me and made sure he jade a REALLY TIGHT grip on my wrist so I didn`t get hurt.

"Here, this way!" He takes a step then runs at full speed, off into some direction.

* * *

_**The Amusement Park...**_

"Here we are!" Boris shifted his hands so they were spread wide open like a alligator`s mouth or Greater than sign.

As we walked into the Amusement park,deeper and deeper into the crowd,something put me in a head-lock...sort of...

"Boris! Who`s your friend? Is she new?" He wore a goofy grin and had a violin in his left hand along with a bow.

"Gowland! This is Raquel. Raquel-Gowland!" he gave back a goofy smile towards us both,as "Gowland" took his arm off of me,and put out his hand to shake. I did so with a smile.

"Welcome to the Amusement Park Raquel! I hope you enjoy it!" He gave me a smile this time. "Oh! Why not I play a song for your arrival?" he held his violin in a playing position.

"Sure why not!" I gave him a bright smile as Boris rapidly shook his head,while telling me (more like pleading me) to disagree. **_Oh how I should listened to him._**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry at some points! I either got lazy or bored! Read,review,and press that special review button! If you do, you shall get a cookie! ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this! I`ve noticed that not that not that many people have read this...


End file.
